


The Seconds Won't Stop

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan almost forgot all about the clock, the minutes ticking by now at a frightening pace. And for a while, they almost deluded themselves that those moments dowsed in twilight would stretch on for a lifetime. Gavin fell asleep with a lighter feeling in his chest, drifting in and out of consciousness just to feel Dan’s kisses lulling him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seconds Won't Stop

Dan could hear the gentle click of a clock somewhere. He didn’t even know why he had a traditional one, considering the glare from his electronic alarm was just by his bedside. It had been there ever since he could remember, and for no real need. But that gentle noise had always been present and for him it was almost comforting. In the dead of night, it used to keep tempo for him. Dragging out the seconds of minutes of hours in the dark to a well-rehearsed, but soothing tone. Making sure he remembered each second that passed him by, even if they refused to stop.

It made it seem as though Gavin would never have to leave his side, and Dan wouldn’t have to prepare himself for being deployed next month.

With his vision blurred from shadows, and that constant tempo in the air, he felt like time had stopped for him for a little while. The warmth of the body next to him seemed intensified, contrasting to the cool air outside those covers. Gavin must have noticed that Dan had moved, however, when his regular breathing started to hitch, shifting further down in the mattress. It wouldn’t be long before he woke up, wondering why Dan was on his side and watching him vaguely in the darkness with that disheartened look Gavin hated to see.

The fact was, Dan felt like if he concentrated hard enough, time would give him some sympathy and stop himself or Gavin from leaving. To give them a lifetime in one night, before everything was shattered and ruined for the next few months.

Dan couldn’t help but sigh loudly, stretching out the kinks in his legs and shifting onto his back whilst trying his hardest not to make too much noise. It was still raining outside, a light drizzle accompanying the clock and Gavin’s soft breathing. It was almost nice. But those worries still drifted around his head and spoiled the warmth that ran through him every time he cast a look over at the man next to him. He felt himself smile, despite the sadness seeping into his bones as that clock ticked down, and noticed idly that he’d left a crack in the window open, shifting down further into the covers for heat.

It was another hour before Gavin even noticed he was awake, eyes a little sore and lidded as exhaustion began to take over. Dan yawned and shifted his arms above his head, bones cracking a little under the effort. Gavin’s own yawn accompanied his, and Dan’s eyes strained in the darkness to find Gavin’s green orbs staring sleepily back at him.

   “You’re up again.” There was more of a question to Gavin’s voice over anything else, and Dan moved on his side to face ho,, smiling a little sadly.

   “Can’t sleep.”

Another yawn accidentally slipped from Gavin’s lips, and Dan chuckled a little, watching as the other shuffled forwards and tucked his head under his own stubble-ridden chin. After a while of fidgeting and sleep-laced grumbles, he finally got comfortable. Dan let his fingers run up and down Gavin’s back, feeling the shivers as he did so. He hoped that Gavin would fall back asleep before he mentioned what was on both their minds, pressing a kiss to the top of Gavin’s head, kisses he usually reserved before sleep captured them for the night.

Dan concentrated on the sound of the clock and the feel of Gavin’s skin beneath his hand, fondly shifting his face every now and then just to feel Gavin’s hair brush against his cheek. After a while, Gavin’s breathing seemed to slow, and Dan flattened his palm against the others back, holding him close and feeling a mixture of dread and love fill him up as Gavin kept radiating nothing but warmth under the covers; his steady breathing more of a comfort than the seconds on that fateful clock. He almost forgot about his worries, until Gavin’s voice broke the near-silent room, subdued and almost hesitant in tone.

   “I don’t want to go back to America this time, Dan.”

There was so much behind those words that Dan didn’t want to face, or ever talk about at all. So many worries he’d spent countless hours losing sleep over, always in the middle of the night. Anxiety to the point where he’d force himself awake with Gavin’s warmth and presence beside him - just to register it for a little longer. Just to appreciate what he had right then. There just didn’t seem to be enough hours in the day any more. Time was counting down. It’d be just two more days until Gavin left. A mere month before he’d be sent on duty. Dan felt his chest constrict, and was sure Gavin’s was doing the same.

   “You have to. It’ll be alright, B.”

That was all he could manage. He knew words would never cover it all, and would never go to explain what either of them felt any more. Dan tried to push any kind of anxiety he’d held, tight and burning in his chest, and just enjoyed what he had for that night. Instead or letting his worries unravel and fall from his mouth, he pressed a barely-there kiss against Gavin’s lips, hovering close once they parted and watched Gavin with lidded eyes. There was a glimmer of hesitance across his face, before Gavin leaned forward, arms moving and hands clutching the side of Dan’s neck, keeping him steady as his lips returned with a kind of depravity that was becoming all too common on these fear-laced nights.

Dan took advantage of the moment, gradually propping himself up on one forearm whilst his hand came to settle round Gavin’s waist, pressing close and revelling in those deep but gentle kisses. Whether it was down to sleep-deprivation, or the aches in their chest, it was slow and sweet, savouring the moment and drowning in it all. For a moment, Dan felt overwhelmed, a knot coiling in his throat - breaking the kiss slowly to have Gavin peck at his lips, his hands still cupping Dan’s face carefully. As Gavin slowed to a stop, looking at Dan and almost asking if he was okay, Dan tried to block the pain as much as he could, letting time carry on as it wished, as long as he’d have this for a little longer.

Gavin could feel Dan’s stubble run against his chin as their lips returned to each others, shifting his hands to the back of Dan’s head and letting fingers trail into the short dark locks. A sigh escaped him as Dan trailed a hot line across his lower lip, not even hesitating and pressing his tongue back against Dan’s, warm and wet and so familiar, tracing patterns and well-rehearsed, but never boring, routines. Gavin’s energy was running out fast, wishing that he could still stay awake for a little longer, and yet he pushed up and switched their positions, leaning a little over Dan and shuddering as the quilt dropped down just past his shoulders.

Dan held him close, chest to chest, and their kisses filtered down into chaste touches until Gavin’s head dropped, tucked against the side of Dan’s neck as he listened to his breathing and that thump of Dan’s heart-beat, sending soothing rhythms that encased him. Dan shifted a little to pull the blanket back up, watching absently as he saw Gavin’s eyes drift shut and not caring about the weight on his chest. He placed a final kiss atop Gavin’s dishevelled hair, and turned to watch the rain patter against the window outside. Drop by drop. Second by second.

Dan almost forgot all about the clock, the minutes ticking by now at a frightening pace. And for a while, they almost deluded themselves that those moments dowsed in twilight would stretch on for a lifetime. Gavin fell asleep with a lighter feeling in his chest, drifting in and out of consciousness just to feel Dan’s kisses lulling him back to sleep. Dan lay awake for hours into the night, savouring each passing minute and never caring that sunlight began to seep through that uncovered window. And in the morning, they’d both realized that their clocks were still ticking down.

Time was still running out so fast it was a shame they couldn't stop it go by.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/45787681560/the-seconds-wont-stop


End file.
